


Deflowering Katsuki Yuri

by NicheKinks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Canon Compliant, First Time, Foreplay, Foriegn Language/Accent Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral, Praise Kink, Public sex (kind of), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheKinks/pseuds/NicheKinks
Summary: Hot. Scalding. Skin tingling and flushed pink.Yuri was finally confident enough. Fingers interlaced with Viktor’s. Their mouths hot and tongues tangled, dancing more feverishly than Yuri ever could on ice. Inexperienced, Yuri fumbles, shaking and jittery. Viktor’s touch is soothing and reassuring. Being confident enough didn’t ensure complete confidence, and the lack of experience further emphasized Yuri’s naivety.    Art by Thy-iheart





	

Hot. _Scalding _. Skin tingling and flushed pink.  
Yuri was finally confident enough. Fingers interlaced with Viktor’s. Their mouths hot and tongues tangled, dancing more feverishly than Yuri ever could on ice. Inexperienced, Yuri fumbles, shaking and jittery. Viktor’s touch is soothing and reassuring. Being confident enough didn’t ensure complete confidence, and the lack of experience further emphasized Yuri’s naivety. __

It began simply as an open invitation as Viktor always had given. An offering for some extra practice at the skating rink. Viktor had mentioned a new program idea, something to further challenge Yuri’s growth in skillset and maturity. It seemed so simple and routine, yet it developed into something new, and something _chilling._

They found a column to cling to. Cold as the rest of the ice rink with rough cement. Yuri’s back stung slightly upon impact with the column, tingling and tender like feathers made of gentle needles. Viktor’s kisses were soft yet impactful and strong with leadership and guidance. Yuri needed all the guidance he had to offer and Viktor was his coach after all. 

_Beautiful. _He had called Yuri _beautiful _. With blushing cheeks, Yuri smiled at the thought and ruffled his fingers though silver hair. Viktor’s hands smoothed down Yuri’s waist and slipped beneath his shirt, cold slender fingers against warm soft skin.____

_A small shiver. Hesitant against the cold touch. ___

Viktor parted slightly, resting his forehead against Yuri’s. Vibrant cyan eyes searching into coral irises. Yuri wasn’t sure what Viktor was searching for, but he appeared to have found it.  
“Perhaps we should find a warmer, safer place, _Yurachka? _” Viktor inquired with a soft nudge at the small of Yuri’s back towards the exit of the rink. Yuri didn’t need to answer, but audibly gasped when a cold hand slid beneath the elastic of his pants to grasp firmly at warm buttocks. No one had _ever _touched Yuri that way.____

“V-Viktor..!” 

“Ah, sorry, Yuri,” Viktor laughed and ushered Yuri off the ice and into the locker room. As he was beginning to remove his skates at the nearest bench, Viktor kneeled down and interrupted. Yuri was sure his face and ears were more red than anything had ever been with Viktor kneeling at this feet, untying his laces and gently sliding off each skate. He smoothed his hands over Yuri’s feet before rising slightly to kiss Yuri’s lips. 

“Is this warm enough for you, _detka? _”__

Viktor’s breath was sweet. _What had they eaten that was sweet? _Yuri nodded nervously, keenly aware that although it was after hours, someone could walk in at any time. That seemed to make it more exciting, more _urgent _. He felt his pants tighten at the thought and leaned up to kiss Viktor, bumping their lips roughly in his nervous rush. Viktor slipped his hands beneath Yuri’s hips and lifted him enough to step over the bench and push against the lockers. A sharp gasp escaped as Yuri’s back hit the lockers, an almost inaudible moan.____

“ _Gomen _, Yuri, was that too rough?” Viktor expressed between breaths.__

“No, I- _ahhh! _“ Words interrupted by soft breathy nips at his neck. Tingling sensations traveled with Viktor’s tongue along Yuri’s neck to his ear, flooding his face and ears hot pink. He could feel his penis trembling, flexing almost painfully against his pants. Yuri wanted to release it, needed to, but couldn’t seem to collect the initiative to do so. His hands ruffled through the Russian’s hair, so fine and smooth and soft, when a sudden grasp at Yuri’s member caused him to instinctively grab Viktor’s hair. Viktor was holding him up against the lockers with one arm, another grasping firmly at Yuri’s pants.__

Initially, it seemed that Viktor was not phased until his body shuddered, convulsively pushing his chest forcefully into Yuri’s and pulled him closer, moaning hotly. And oh, it was godly. Yuri wrapped his legs tightly around Viktor’s hips. He could feel the pulsing heat emanating from Viktor and how hard he had become pressed against him. 

The room felt _fervid._

Silver hair untidy, he ran his fingers through his hair from the base of Viktor’s neck to the crown and seized the locks tightly at the scalp. Yuri pulled Viktor’s head back and away, nipping Viktor’s exposed neck. Viktor almost dropped Yuri with sudden weakness. He moaned and slowly slid Yuri’s legs from his fingers and allowed his feet to the floor. Viktor wasn’t used to such feverish, dominant… almost frenetic behavior from Yuri… _from any partner._

It was _debilitating _.__

Yuri still held Viktor’s hair, slowly releasing his grasp and smoothing his fingers along. He leaned up to kiss Viktor fervently and pull Viktor’s head down. Yuri may be inexperienced, but he’s not completely submissive. He could be flexible. He could show Viktor how much he has inspired and influenced him over the years… though especially in the last few weeks as he’s practiced his _Eros _program.__

Sliding his hands down Viktor’s sides and beneath his black shirt, Yuri slowly began to slide the shirt up, but was interposed. Viktor had grown impatient. He hastily pulled his shirt above his own head and nearly ripped Yuri’s off completely in his precipitancy. Pausing, he couldn’t help but to take in all that Viktor was. He had seen Viktor naked before, of course, but this was different. It was an _offering _.__

_Viktor was his to touch._

“ _Dorogoi, pozhaluista _,” Viktor slid his hands along Yuri’s bare waist, distracting Yuri from Viktor’s enticingly smooth musculature and starkly erect nipples. His voice sounds… huskier in Russian. Delectable. Yuri had no idea what the words meant, but it was provocative. He blushed immensely. _They always spoke in English, why was he speaking Russian now?___

There was no time to ask. Viktor slipped his hands beyond the elastic of Yuri’s pants to grab his buttocks and spread them, causing Yuri’s pants to slip down his hips slightly as Viktor’s wrists pushed the limits of the elastic. He was pulled into the Russian’s chest, stumbling forward clumsily and gasping as one of Viktor’s fingers slipped through the crack to rub Yuri’s hole gently. It was almost soothing, if it wasn’t completely embarrassing and _erotic. _Yuri was speechless, unsure how to respond, near frozen in pleasure and shock.__

“ _Yurachka, _you are so beautiful and soft. _Udivitelno _,” Viktor purred between intoxicated kisses, “So taut and supple.” Yuri moaned and perked his hips out for better access. He felt his anus twitch and pucker from the touch. Unsure of how to respond to the praise, Yuri hid his face in Viktor’s chest and mumbled something incoherent. He looked down, forehead against Viktor’s chest, to view the twitching bulge that matched his own.____

“Viktor,” Yuri panted with his trembling hands on Viktor’s waistband, “May I?” 

“Of course, Yuri.” 

Pants hit the floor. The size was intimidating. He was uncut, with a small freckle on the side of the foreskin. Maybe it was a birthmark? Yuri was unsure. What he was sure of is that it was already wet. Small driblet of pre-cum bubbled on the tip, Yuri smoothed it around the head with the tip of his finger. It felt familiar, but not. It was not his, the only one he was familiar with.

“Mmmm,” Viktor whimpered and slipped Yuri’s pants to the floor. 

“Ahhh…! Viktor…!” Sure it seemed fair, but Yuri wasn’t ready yet. His self-consciousness skyrocketed as his exposed member pulsed and twitched. 

Suddenly, a small noise caused them both to freeze, wide eyed with flushed cheeks. Yuri squeaked, hands over his mouth to keep quiet from fear and exhilaration. Viktor was looking towards the source of the sound, then smiled, “How about a shower, Yuri?” 

Yuri was pulling up his pants, hands trembling, “ _What?!?” _The noise had pulled Yuri back to reality, a reminder that it was only 9pm in a public skating rink. His anxiety spiked at the thought of being caught.__

“A shower, _Yurachka _. There’s curtains. It’ll be fine,” Viktor tipped Yuri’s chin up and kissed him softly. Yuri was blushing again. Without warning, Viktor scooped Yuri up and carried him to the showers, nuzzling his hair and refuting his anxious protests with soft assurances.__

Viktor was still unabashedly naked. He was sure Viktor would have greeted any person who happened upon them with the same friendly disposition as he always had, whether his pulsing erection greeted them first or not. At the showers, he placed him down carefully, and smoothed his hands up Yuri’s legs to his waist without standing up. He was much more gentle this time, slowly sliding Yuri’s pants down this legs, releasing his member from the fabric with a bounce. Yuri had this hands on his mouth, watching Viktor in timid awe. 

Yuri almost screamed when Viktor licked from the base to the tip, sucking gently on the head. His legs felt weak. It was better than any hand could ever accomplish. He felt the faint tugging of Viktor pulling his pants from around his ankles to toss them behind him through the curtain. 

“Spread your legs a little for me, _Dorogoi.”_

“Ahhh-What? Like this?” He spread his legs slightly apart. Viktor had cast his legs aside him, sitting on the cold tiles and looking up at Yuri. He brushed his nose with feather light touch and hot breath along the underside of Yuri’s testicles, spreading tingles and goosebumps though his body. Yuri moaned uncontrollably. It was almost overstimulating, and difficult to resist closing his legs. 

Suddenly, Viktor licked heavily along the same path, causing Yuri to lose his balance. He stepped backwards and caught himself on the knob of the shower, blasting water onto them. The warm water brought a decadent pink to Viktor’s cheeks and hazy steam that made Yuri feel like he was dreaming. 

“I-I’m sorry, Viktor! Gomen, I didn’t mean to-!” 

Viktor tossed his wet hair from his face like a stallion. It was gorgeous. Yuri had never seen Viktor’s hair wet before. It was like smooth silver silk, slightly darker than when it was dry. So exquisite and divine, Yuri couldn’t help but run his fingers through it. Viktor never got his hair wet in the family hot springs. His wrist was grasped quickly as Viktor rose from the tiles to pin both of Yuri’s wrists against the stall wall.

He couldn’t decipher the expression on Viktor’s face. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Yuri. It felt… predatory. _Hungry._

_It was too much._

As their cocks rubbed together, Yuri lost control. His hips thrust into Viktor’s wildly, hot water running along their skin. If there was anyone in the building, they surely would hear them now. Viktor kissed Yuri, pushing and gliding their tongues together in attempt to muffle the sound, but with little success. He moved from the mouth down his jawline and neck, finally releasing his wrists from the wall to grasp his hips firmly. 

“ _Zolotse _, you are stunning,” Viktor grabbed Yuri’s wrist and spun him to face the wall, pressing his swollen penis against his backside, “Absolutely gorgeous. Perfect. _Udivitelno. _”____

“Mmmm, V-Viktor, please!” 

“Please what, _detka _? Tell me what you want.”__

Yuri couldn’t speak. His lips were trembling, eyes dilated and skin hot. This was everything that Viktor had hoped for when he moved to Japan. Katsuki Yuri wet and begging, his to take at his own leisure. Yuri didn’t have to say, but Viktor knew he was a virgin. Knew he could hurt him if he took him too roughly. But he had come prepared. 

Viktor ran his fingers along Yuri’s body, _“Stay for me,” _he whispered and disappeared through the curtain.__

***

Yuri rested his forehead against the cold stall wall, feeling the cold breeze of Viktor’s sudden absence and the warm water cascading down his skin. His head was full of stars, not fully aware of his surroundings. It felt like hours until Viktor swept through the curtain again. _What time was it? _He felt intoxicated but didn’t recall consuming anything other than Viktor.__  


“ _Mmm, zolotze _,” Viktor’s touch on Yuri’s hips was firm and tight, “Spread for me as you have. Tell me what you want. You never told me.”__  


Viktor’s cock slipped between Yuri’s thighs to glide along his testicles. It made Yuri flush hot and push his rump back into Viktor. He could feel Viktor’s cock throb and pulse with heat as it slid a little further. It was so close.  


“You, Viktor…!” Yuri’s fingers grasped against the cold tile walls, only to slide without grip from the condensation.  


“Mmm, yes but you have me, _Yurachka _.” Viktor teased Yuri’s nipples with his fingers, licking the ridge of his ear, “You have to be more specific than that.”__  


Yuri’s cheeks flushed, spreading to his ears. The water was beginning to chill, feeling especially cold on their excited skin, but Viktor was feverish on his backside.  


“P-Please…Viktor, please…”  


He was grinding on Yuri, placing teasing hickeys on his neck and shoulder, sliding his cock back and forth slowly. The wet noises between their thighs were obscene, squelching messily. Viktor reached around to drag a soft finger along Yuri’s head.  


“ _Pozhaluista _what, _Yurachka? _”____  


Viktor’s Russian was so much more natural than his English, silkier and sultry. It sent a shudder through Yuri, and it did not go unnoticed.  


“You like that, _dorogoi _? When I speak Russian?” Viktor purred, _“Moy zolotze _.” _____  
_

“N-No, I-“ Yuri couldn’t hide it, and Viktor grabbed his hips painfully, thrusting forward against Yuri’s hips. He pulled back, slipping his cock from between Yuri’s thighs, and returned to press it between Yuri’s cheeks. Viktor inhaled sharply at the pleasure and Yuri’s noisy outcry. Viktor couldn’t wait any longer.  


The faint sound of a wrapper wrinkling and Viktor’s hands were off his hips, but the thrusting continued at a steady pace. Yuri whimpered as he pulled away, replacing his cock with a smooth cold lubricant and soft fingers. Viktor’s touch was gentle and cautious, gliding the lubricant around his hole and slightly inside. It was unbelievably tight. Viktor was dizzy at the thought of fitting inside of Yuri.  
“Try to relax, Yura,” Viktor’s voice was soft and reassuring, “Is this okay?”  


_“H-hai…Viktor… _” Yuri was melting at the touch.__  


One finger graduated to two, and Yuri’s hair stood on end as he pushed towards Viktor’s hands, slipping the fingers in deeper. He moaned and pleaded for more. Viktor slid a third finger in, stretching it with slight twinges of pain. Their hearts raced excitedly. He couldn’t believe that such a thirsty man could be a virgin for 24 years. _How did he make it this long? ___  


Yuri was desperate for more contact, both inside and out. He needed to feel Viktor everywhere, drown in him. Nothing but Viktor penetrated his thoughts for years, and here he was in the most intimate of acts with the person whom he admired most. It was enough to make a man drunk on the thought alone, nevermind that Yuri was suffering through the most delectable of physical conduct with Russia’s hottest bachelor.  


“Viktor, please…” Yuri begged for further contact between moans riddled with goosebumps, “I’m ready, please.”  


Viktor’s eyes widened at Yuri’s desperate pleas. Lubricant slipping down his fingers like a sexual glaze. He was short of breath already, heart pounding in his chest and cock pulsing. He wasn’t going to deny Yuri or himself any longer. Smoothing the lubricant over himself, he nudged the head against Yuri’s hole gently. Foreskin pulled back, he slid only the head in, watching for Yuri’s reaction.  


Yuri was ecstatic. His enthusiasm and naivety obliterated him as he impulsively thrust back into Viktor. It was too much, too large for Yuri to handle. He wasn’t as ready as he had claimed. Yuri cried out in pain and pleasure, with Viktor in the most pleasurable state of shock.  


_“Yurachka…! _”__  


“I’m okay, Viktor… please.”  


Viktor started out slowly, careful not to hurt Yuri further. He felt his hands wandering Yuri’s body, from around plump buttocks with adorable dimple decorations to the soft defined muscle of his back. Yuri was leaking against the wall; milky off-white substance slowly being washed away with the water.  


His skin tingled with Viktor’s touch. Yuri had never engaged in anal play, had never felt the need to, but was realizing all that he had been missing out on. Viktor was a god inside of him, wholesome and fulfilling, unknowingly causing him to feel blessed and unworthy of such care.  


The thrusting began to accelerate with moaning to match. Yuri gasped and clawed uselessly at the wall as Viktor hit harder. Their skin slapped together, testicles swinging wildly with each of Viktor’s thrusts and Yuri felt Viktor’s fingers wander through his hair. Heavy breathing, whimpers and moans echoing through the shower hall and locker room into the exterior corridors. The clock struck eleven, with no one in the rink to hear their explicit pleas for more, mutterings of Russian and Japanese incoherent between hasty breaths.  


“Ahh…! Yuri…You feel so warm, so tight… _dorogoi…moy zolotze…Yurachka, pozhaluista _”__  


“Viktor!! Mmm…I can’t… _gomennasai _…handle much more, _O-negai shimasu _. _”____  
_

Speaking English was becoming difficult as their minds became foggy and dark. They could only feel each other, hear each other, not fathom anything external to that process. Yuri was close, shivering under the cold water as Viktor grasped his member tightly.  


“ _Ya lyublyu tebya, Yurachka, _” Viktor whispered in his ear, “May I?”__  


Yuri didn’t need any further clarification. He was at his limit, blushing at the beautiful Russian language as Viktor nibbled at this ear.  


_“Hai, Viktor.” ___  


He almost screamed as Viktor drove into him faster, slamming his hips into Yuri and moving his hand on Yuri’s member as he pushed and pulled from inside. Viktor rammed into Yuri’s prostate repeatedly until Yuri felt a familiar warm orgasm escape from him, painting the wall a sticky white. Viktor trembled and shuddered as he climaxed, twitching to a gradual stop. Yuri could feel himself relaxing as Viktor softened and embraced him warmly.  


His legs felt like wet noodles boiled in a soup too long. Yuri almost slipped to the floor, unable to stand. Viktor turned off the cold spray of water, and eased them both down to sit and catch their breath.  


“Yuri,” Viktor nuzzled his hair and held him close, “How are you? How are you feeling?”  


Yuri had never lost control like that before. He’d never been with someone like that before. He had never climaxed like that before. It was all a collection of feelings that Yuri wasn’t sure how to process yet. He blushed and tucked his face into Viktor’s chest, unable to answer quite yet.  


“What can I do for you, _Yurachka? _” Viktor dragged his fingernails up and down Yuri’s back and kissed the top of his head.  
__

It was silent for a moment.  


“Cold.”  


“Cold?” Viktor laughed, “Yes, it is cold, isn’t it? We took a little longer than the hot water did.”  


He felt a kiss on his bare chest, small and soft, almost timid. Yuri’s heartbeat had slowed to a rest, but there was still a noticeable mess on the tiles beneath them. They sat together on the tiles a bit longer, exchanging small kisses and nuzzles. Yuri had never been so happy, his rosy cheeks and smile felt permanent.  


When Yuko had agreed to let them use the rink outside of public hours, this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. Viktor helped clean up, rinsing Yuri with cold water, and retrieving a towel from the rack to dab him dry. He felt like a blessed being with a god like Viktor tending to him so sweetly. He was kneeling behind Yuri, slowly toweling off his behind, lending him tender kisses on either cheek before wrapping him up in the towel for warmth.  


They kissed rather sweetly before exiting the shower corridor to dress, and Yuri couldn’t help but think that all these years, he finally found what he was skating for.


End file.
